When Worlds Collide
by HLY66
Summary: *EDITING IN PROGRESS* Riley and Alicia come home to find the characters of their favourite show/card game/abridged series! With help from ParaFlux who is co-writing!
1. Prologue

**When Worlds Collide**

"But Kuriboh is so cute!"

"Agreed, however Change Of Heart is far more practical" A huff and the crossing of arms was the young girls closing act.

"You only say that because its thingy's favourite card" The other girl teased her friend causing her to blush. "LIES! Ali-chan, you're mean!" she cried, chucking a pillow into Ali's face leading her to laugh hysterically.

Alicia Keep and Riley Blake were two normal 16 year old girls. **Wait, didn't I say Riley in that sentence, my mistake, because she is anything BUT normal.**

Alicia (also called Ali and Ali-chan) looked like your average teen with mid-length curly light brown hair and blue eyes, she loved things like Green Day and Gorillaz and despite not seeing the original, she fell in love with the YouTube phenomenon Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series (her favourite characters being Duke Devlin, Yami aka The Pharaoh aka Atem aka whatever the bloody hell his name is and Marik Ishtar). She's normally rather quiet but if you get her going, she could chat until your ear rots! Her set of pyjamas (her current clothing) is a white 2D t-shirt about 10 sizes too big and grey tracksuit trousers.

However, Riley (also called Ri - pronounced Rye - by Alicia and Lil Riolu by her older brother) was pretty much the polar opposite of Alicia with her wild and spikey black hair (that looks like bed-hair) that has that odd shine that makes it look blue like the feathers of a crow….well that's what it USED to be. She had it pixie cut and dyed a dark purple-blue with lighter blue streaks and crimson tips, spiked beyond what's humanly possible for hair that has strangely grown a wayward curl that never wants to lie flat….Mix in her oddly mismatched eyes, the left being a piercing blue and the right being acid green and….In short, she looked like something out of an anime. She adores foreign music from a simple Spanish guitar solo to K-pop and J-pop. She loves anime and manga and her bedroom is dedicated to the stuff (E.G. DeathNote, Black Butler, Ouran High School Host Club and Fullmetal Alchemist and many more littered the place as well as drawings), her favourite anime being the original Yu-Gi-Oh series which soon evolved into a love of the Abridged Series though she still re-watches the original now and then along with the manga. Her personality is hard to pinpoint and she suffers from Schizophrenia and is an Insomniac, in short.…Riley Jay Blake is the most anime-obsessed, insane, eccentric, hyper, random, moody, bi-polar, illogical, intelligent (and completely nutters) 16 year old girl you're likely to meet. Her pyjamas consisted of a huge baggy black shirt that had 'Bite me' written in red with a picture of white fangs underneath and white shorts.

"And anyway, Ryou's totally adorable!" Riley argued again.

"You know your middle name and the initial of it is the same: Riley **J** Blake and Riley** Jay** Blake!" Alicia randomly commented.

"Um, that's true but where on earth did that come from? I thought we were discussing Yu-Gi-Oh?" Riley cocked her head to the side hugging her pillow.

"Right, Mokuba's WAY cuter then that oddbod albino!" She huffed sticking her nose into the air snobbishly causing Riley to cackle.

"Oh come on give me a break, why are we fighting against the characters we like, especially a white haired man and a 10 year old boy?" Riley complained.

"Exactly, I don't even know how to play Duel Monsters anyway."

"Don't worry; I'll see if there are any tutorials you can learn from on the internet."

"There better be, the whole game looks so frustrating, I'm going to bed."

With that row settled, Riley said her goodbyes and went back to her house which was next door to Alicia's. They lived quite far away from the city and to them; it felt like they were in the middle of nowhere. After a couple of minutes, the lights were shut off at Riley's. She went upstairs to check the time; it was 12:15am. She wandered to the bookshelf to get her Tobias Druitt book she was currently reading and noticed something strange outside her window. She went over and gazed out, the stars were clearly visible in the dark sky but that didn't make any difference. But there was something odd about the sky, something that shouldn't really be there. At first, it looked a bit like a constellation but there were no stars surrounded in groups. She went to grab the binoculars and zoomed in the further it could go. What she saw was unbelievable…. It was no way a constellation…. There was a thick streak that looked like some sort of heat wave but it had the colours of gold, a tiny hint of purple and red. "I can't believe this," she thought as she ran over to get her camera. She opened up the window and zoomed right up to the streak so that the whole thing fitted on the small digital screen. "Just hope this doesn't lead to any disaster." She mumbled as she took the picture. She saved it, closed the curtains and crawled into bed. She definitely needs to show Riley, she might have experienced it too.


	2. Chapter 1

Riley was outside in the garden at 9 o'clock the next morning clearing away the leaves that were scattered all over the place. It had been very windy last night and the contents of her pear tree were nearly gone, it was like every single leaf was on the ground and there was nothing but small but rotten pears.

Last night was so odd. When she was reading her book in bed, Riley had noticed that light was flooding through the large window in Alicia's bedroom. The girl herself was standing there with binoculars then she ran off, came back with her camera and opened the window up. Since when had she grown an interest in Astrology? Or maybe she decided to spy on a plane or attempt to get a picture of the craters on the moon. It's a bit too early to call her 'Freaky Sky Girl"….

…. Actually, that name doesn't really sound right. She was thinking about Mako Tsunami because everyone nicknames him 'Freaky Fish Guy' because he apparently married the ocean. '_It's obvious that I'm not dreaming'_, she thought as she cleared the last lot of leaves and emptied them in the wheelie bin. She must have been pretending to see a group of stars that were forming the shape of Yugi Muto's face and hairstyle. Before she could think of anymore random suggestions about this nonsense, she saw Alicia running out of the door into her garden. Riley was wheeling the bin to the patio and nearly tripped over the step. The bin was centimetres away from tipping and spilling its contents back to the ground. She quickly put it aside and ran over to Alicia, who was standing by the fence with a look of panic. Riley hoped it wasn't going to be another anthill problem like last time when they got into the conservatory.

"Let me guess, there's a family of mice living under your sofa." She said. She quickly spotted the camera in Alicia's hands, so perhaps there were no mice after all; maybe just taking some boring photos of the moon.

"Absolutely not, it's worse than that!" said Alicia, frantically pressing a few buttons on her camera. "Well, it's less worse but so…. curious and so mysterious….and concerning perhaps." She showed Riley the photo of the streak. It took a few seconds for her to actually see what this strange thing was; in the end she pulled a face.

"Pfft, well obviously, it's some sort of galaxy thing."

"Galaxies don't move or orbit the Earth."

Riley thought for a moment. "It's a heat wave."

"With purple, red and gold," (You couldn't really see the purple in the shot but it must be some sort of shadow.) Alicia was so fed up that her friend was treating her with such a lack of enthusiasm. This was something completely out of the ordinary!

"Well it's either that or the Northern Lights," Riley huffed; it looked like she was about the slap Alicia round the face but didn't. She then smiled. "I'm going food shopping later on; do you want to come along?"

"Fair enough" Alicia answered, suddenly, acting normal. When Riley went back into her house, Alicia stormed indoors and ran to her bedroom. She connected the camera to her computer and saved the photo. For about 10 minutes, she stared at it. What could it possibly be? She decided to not let Riley persuade her into believing that this was normal, at least for the time being.


End file.
